


Behind Every Light Lurks a Shadow

by Foilfreak



Series: A Family in all but Heritage: Why the Blood of the Covenent runs thicker than the Water of the Womb [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Competent!Buggy, Gen, Not Beta Read, be nice, poem, poem style fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foilfreak/pseuds/Foilfreak
Summary: Behind every light lurks a shadow, hiding from the crowd. You never see it coming, it never makes a sound. The light is just a distraction, to draw all eyes away, from the creeping, lurking danger, that’s headed right your way.





	Behind Every Light Lurks a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote about Buggy being the shadow to Shanks’ light.

Behind every light lurks a shadow, hiding from the crowd. You never see it coming, it never makes a sound. The light is just a distraction, to draw all eyes away, from the creeping, lurking danger, that’s headed right your way.

The light is always Shanks, who never runs away, but grits his teeth and draws his sword, ready for a fray. The shadow is always Buggy, who rarely ever fights, but fades away and prowls about, like a predator out of sight.

Though opposites they may be, no two could be more different, when side by side they stood together, the other’s looks were reverent. All eyes went to Shanks, whose power split the sky, while Buggy moved with ease and grace, his knives all ready to fly.

They all forgot, they never thought, he’d actually be a threat. Little did the poor saps know, that Buggy wasn’t inept. A moment’s pause, a shaky breath, a single halt of blows, was plenty of time, an eternity even, for Buggy to make his move.

A stab to the back, a slice to the throat, metal sliding across skin, blood spewing everywhere, in a Macabre-like sin. Silence filled the atmosphere, weighing heavy on the crowd, who just witnessed their captain’s murder, by a silly little clown.

The crowd erupted in anger, calling foul play, but the boy he merely shrugged, their words he kept at bay. “He made the game, he set the rules, he had us roll the dice. I played his game, I followed his rules, and now he pays the price.”

The men all stare in anger, their hatred like a prayer. Little for their captain they could do, for he’d been beaten fair-and-square. The boys collect their winnings, fleeing with the tide, and to the Oro Jackson they returned, Roger’s face full of pride.

The world has eyes on Shanks, an emperor of the sea, who sails the ocean blue, as free as a man can be. What the world does not know, is that he is just the diversion, a pretty little light, that hides a darker version.

The world looks down on Buggy, as but a silly little fool, but that’s just fine with him, he can use that as a tool. What the world does not know, is that behind the painted face, lies a sharp mind and a sharper resolve, a killer laying in wake.

Behind every light lurks a shadow, a monster creeping around. You never see it coming, like a ghost in a mist covered shroud. The light is just a distraction, a worm laid out as bait. By the time you realize the shadow’s coming... 

It’s already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot I wrote. I initially wasn’t going to actually write this, put the first lines got stuck in my head so I decided to take that and run with it and this is what I got. I hope your all liked it, let me know what you think down in the comments below! Thanks so much for reading my story. Bye!


End file.
